Long, long time
by Sysa
Summary: It was maddening what he did to him and how. James did not understand, or, well, he did. He understood perfectly. And maybe, just maybe that was all right. Explicit, mature and maybe a little surprising. HPJP


Frustrated, James set down his quill with a satisfying click, got up and left his office in pursuit of his elusive son. James felt the wards and they unmistakably led him to his child's location. James came in to the room placed his arms loosely around Little Harry's waist and trailed butterfly kisses down his son's neck. He was getting hot. The skin under his lips was slightly salty, warm and James was severely aroused by the heat his son emitted. James let his hands grip and wander while he added a few light bites with a growl into the chain of kisses on the side of his son's throat and while doing that James pushed Harry backwards to collide with his chest snugly, molding into his arms just right. His son´s arse was also just right. James wanted his son close to him, needed the friction and of course his son appreciated it with a lovely moan for his effort. With a crack of apparation they landed in their bedroom where his beautiful Little Harry found himself on his back with Daddy James lying in between his legs. James did not pause or break the chain of nips and kisses even for a second and he continued trailing on the other side of his sweet child's throat and Harry arched up onto him, wrapped his legs around him and squeezed. In lust haze a pant left James' mouth and his eyes closed for a second and he softly whispered "Harry". "Yes, Daddy" Harry rubbed himself up to his Daddy and answered in the same breathless whisper. James completely lost it. James got hold of his son´s wrists and pushed them up where he held them. James looked down caught his son's gaze and held it. Then he lowered himself and kissed his sin for the first time.

His son moved lustily under him in response, keening into the kiss as he could not move his hands, Harry was all submissive and needy under Daddy James and it fueled James' fire like gasoline. James ground his hips down and again and again into his child. Harry continued to try and rub himself onto his Daddy and whimpered each time Daddy James' erection was pressed firmly into his crotch. The kiss broke, both of them panting, James found Harry's ear with his mouth and whispered "Yes Harry" and Harry moaned and panted, Daddy James was lying on him, heavy, his hot breath on Harry's ear and Harry's legs reflexively tightened around Dads hips to be closer, Harry let go. Under James, Harry gave a cry and James got to work. Magic took care of their clothing and James pumped his son's erection a few times. His son was getting positively on fire and became pretty vocal in his predicament, not that he hasn't been before. James watched his child and when the cries that came from his child's throat became strained, James regrettably had to move his hand downward loving the show how his son reacted to what he did to him. A wet finger circled Harry's pucker before it was pushed up in. James smiled as his son tried to impale himself on it, his face frowning unhappily as Harry whined to get more, get on with it. James laughed softly and pushed two fingers all the way and rubbed Harry's special spot.

His son arched and James was pretty sure that his son would be able to take him readily right now, if James wanted, but James exercised restraint and slowly pushed his third finger in to loosen his son and give him enough time for his son's body to process all the stimuli and become more ready and more wanton for him, James wanted to not give his son any discomfort at all, only pleasure, so that his son could respond properly to him. His son whispered "Daddy, Daddy" then his eyes slid open and James was caught in his son's gaze. It was glazed over, his son was obviously high on pleasure, magic, they both letting their magic flow, James fully, Harry a little but Harry looked at him and held his eyes and James got lost in it. There was something about his son, there was a reason why James loved him and James could see it clearly even as it was looking at him directly from behind the hazy mist that he put into Harry's eyes and James knew that this was probably the closest he would ever get to the something that lacked any definition and made James feel everywhere, everything, complete and nonexistent at the same time and his son was giving it to him and for some weird reason James felt loved, but not just loved, he felt completely loved to the point where things lost shape and came together in one complete love that James saw in his Harry's eyes and James was lost for eternity. James did not know how, but his lips met Harry's and soon James felt that the top of his cock found the entrance into his son and all that James had to do was to push in and James did.

It slid smoothly in and James finally broke the kiss to look at his son under him. Harry had his eyes closed, his mouth open and concentration visible in his slight frown. Harry helped their joining with his legs around Daddy James' hips as James pushed more of his cock to slide into his son. It was tight and hot and awesome, his son was very young and even for his young age he was smaller than most and James could feel it very well because even as prepared and turned on as he made his son and James knew that Harry was ready for him because his precious child was so far gone that he would ride any hard cock if Daddy James denied him, his son was as ready as he possibly could be and James still saw stars from how tight his little boy was and it was a complete mystery to James how could possibly such a large cock as his slide in deeper and deeper and deeper into the child, but then he felt how his cock entered into Harry's magical core and all thought was lost. James slammed in and then again and again. Harry gave a lovely little scream that drove James wild and so the fucking began. James drove his whole length in and Harry's legs fell open to the sides for easier access. The tempo was furious and Harry's nails made bloody lines on James' back while James gave his son all he got and fucked him raw.

James´ head was on Harry's shoulder and they both panted but not stopping they continued to on and on and on. James then planted a few especially hard thrusts and grunted which Harry took as a good time to let himself come. James felt his son's muscle clamp around him and not let him go, suck him in deeper and continue to suck him dry. The magic, steadily flowing from James' core into his son´s came crashing in a tsunami wave and the way his son's core sucked seed out of him James was sure was illegal. After that was nothing. And in the nothing slowly a thought appeared and James started to see and in a second also feel and then hear after another second. James groaned and rolled off. He felt absolutely satisfied like he would never feel unsatisfied again and for a reason that entirely escaped James he felt proud and ridiculously happy. He chanced a look at his child and found Harry on his side, propped on his elbow watching him. His child was beautiful. Of course his son was beautiful, James knew that, but his son was a cool even cold beauty, at times and only around him and Sirius Harry had that warm beauty of happiness, that was sweet to look at but now, James felt loved and the beauty it gave Harry, James had nothing to compare it to. James smiled back and held his son's eyes for a long long time.


End file.
